


A Co-workers Husband

by akouztic



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouztic/pseuds/akouztic
Summary: Oscar has doubts about a certain co-workers' husband. Jim tries to prove him wrong.short drabble fic thingy.
Relationships: Robert Lipton/Oscar Martinez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Co-workers Husband

The room decorated in white fancy attire as classy music played showed just how hard the foundation was trying to be cater to everyone's fancy needs.

The happy couple of the office, Jim and Pam. Sat close to eachother in a table sipping champagne as they spoke of a random topic of no interest to other like minded guests that stayed in their own mind centered convos.

The tall brunett man, Jim, was about to speak his mind on whatever it was the couple spoke of when their mexican friend walked up to the table, grin on his face as he held a simple buissness card between his fingers. He placed his hands on the table getting in between them and grabbing the couple's attention bringing a simple conversation to a halt.

"Guess who's gay but also has a wife?" Oscar giggled before looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. To his luck, everyone was busy doing their own thing. Andy still begged California for his old job back, Dwight was "bidding" on some items, and Kevin happily stuffed his face with fancy foods while other people who didn't work for the paper company watched the large man in disgust.

"Uh.. ?" Jim was bad at guessing games, Oscar was bad at being patient so he just broke the news he was so happy about.

"The Senator!" He whisper yelled.

"The Senator?" Jim wasn't so sure of Oscar's observation, he may of been the smartest in the office but sometimes he had his moments. 

Green eyes looked across their table spotting the tall man standing by his wife Angela who held their baby Philip in her arms. The couple cooed the baby as Angela rocked him in a happy manner. Jim squinted his eyes, pursing his lips and giving Oscar his typical look as he looked back at him who was looking in the same direction as he was, smiling so wide his cheeks might just.. Pop

"Listen Oscar, i don't think-"

"Oh my god i knew it!" Beesly exclaimed determined slamming her palm on the table. "As soon as i saw that man: boom, gay!"

"Pam c'mon, you can just assume someone's sexuality by their looks," Jim said alarmed by his wife's claims. He didn't like it when people just assumed something by the way people looked, don't judge a book by it's cover if you will. "I mean, when i first saw Andy i thought he was so gay he'd be able to puke out rainbows."

"This is differnet Jim," The man's wife insisted. "I saw when Oscar went up there and the man gave him his number. Did you see the look he gave him?"

"Oh my god, you saw?!" Oscar giggled remembering the seductive look Libton gave him which was enough to make him smile and blush like a little tween girl.

"Heck yes i did, why would i miss it?"

"Guys c'mon, he's obviously giving his number out for buissness reasons," Jim concluded. "The man's a senator and uh if I'm not mistaken.. He has a wife who he bared a child with!"

"There's no way that monster baby of Libton's own creation," Oscar scoffed seeing no resemblance between mother and father. And considering the small woman's _other_ relationships, he was sure it came from someone else.

"Alright then, lemme prove how wrong you are Oscar," Jim said getting up, his chair scooching backward with him. both woman and gay man watched. "I am gonna go up there and see if he gives me his number just to show you two that this all business purposes."

"Oh Jim please it's obvious he'll give it to you," Pam giggled. "I mean, just look at you. You'd turn any man homosexual."

"That says a lot coming from your wife, Jim." Oscar said and once Pam burst out laughing the latino man did the same.

Jim blankly looked at the laughing mess of his wife and gay best friend before walking up to Lipton who was alone at his table, Angela had taken the baby to the bathroom to feed Phillip something the tall senator couldn't stand for some reason.

The two made small talk, five extanged sentences was all it took before Robert said: "You know what Jim, i like you," He reached into his shirt pocket takes and takes out a buissness card with a regular black pen quickly doodling his phone number and handing it to the tall yet smaller man. "That's my phone number, call me anytime and we'll speak more about this issue."

Jim nodded, politely said a farewell and sat back on his table with the two.

"See?" Jim flashed the card at the two. "Buissness purposes."

"Oh ok, i get it now." Pam replied.

"Thank y-"

"You're just trying to steal Oscar's man!" She jokingly said trying her best to sound offended. "Jim, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Wh- no, Pam i-"

Oscar and Pam laugh at the now flustered man and at that point Jim gave up not that he was defeated but tired of trying to prove a point to clearly dense heads. He let the two gossip like moms at a dinner party. Jim sighed sitting back in his seat, he pushed his hair out of the way and crossed his arms studying the senator two tables away from him. He seemed so happy with his wife and kid who in the right mind would think he was something he's clearly not?

Jim was certain his claims were correct. He had a wife and kid for crying out loud! Once the man glanced over at the talkative Oscar, Halpert didn't second guess his positively correct claim.

...


End file.
